


Dreams are neither good nor bad

by lilolilyrae



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, T'hy'la
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: 2018-08-12Jim and Spock are dating for a while now, but neither of them told the other how much they mean to each other, afraid the other would be scared off by it...A nightmare might force them to actually talk about their feelings :)





	Dreams are neither good nor bad

**Author's Note:**

> 2018-10-17   
> Bet read by [miraculous-stardust](https://miraculous-stardust.tumblr.com/) :) thank you very much!

_Jim's shoulder slammed into the wall of the ship as a blaster ray hit the Enterprise._

_Heart pounding, he looked back to make sure Spock was okay- blood covered his forehead and ran down his face. He was already deathly pale._

_His vision blurred, unable to make out anything except for the body suddenly in front of him. With trembling hands he shook him frantically, trying fruitlessly to wake him up, tears stinging his eyes._

_“No. Please, no, you can't leave me, please be alright, please-”_

_He was startled by a hand on his shoulder, who turned Jim around to face- Spock._

_“Jim,” Spock said softly, “he is gone. There is nothing you can do now.”_

_Looking back and forth between the man behind him and the body in front of him, Jim started to shake, then when he turned around Spock seemed to be fading, while he dead body in Jim's arms became heavier and heavier-_

 

 

With a scream he isn't entirely sure had only happened in his dream, Jim sits up.

Sweat pours down his face, mixing with the tears on his cheeks, and his shirt looks like he has just gone for a swim.

“What the hell,” he whispers to himself, wiping away the salty mixture from his eyes to clear his vision. The clock beside him tells him he still had four hours until he has to get on the bridge for Alpha shift.

 

“Jim?”, a voice says from beside him, causing him to nearly jump out of his skin.

Recognizing the voice, he sighs. “Dammit, Spock. What the hell are you doing up? Oh, damn- I didn't wake you did I?”

“I was able to feel your distress.” Spock responds. “Are you hurt?”

Jim can't help but smile to himself at Spock’s concern.

“No, no, Spock, it was just a bad dream. I’m- I’m fine.”

Spock moves to sit closer to him, touching his arm and giving him a knowing look. “No you are not, Jim. I may not be an expert on human emotion, but I can feel that you are not alright. If your distress is of a merely physical nature, I advise you to go looking for Doctor McCoy.”

_Damn touch telepaths. Damn Spock's unwavering attention to my well being. Damn the fact that I appreciate it so much..._

 

Unwilling to look at the man who was sitting just inches away from him, Jim stares at the floor.

“Someone... one of the crew died... in the dream,” he says after a pause, nearly choking up. “And I couldn't save them.”

He hates feeling so emotionally vulnerable, especially around Spock, but he feels the overwhelming need to open up to someone, even if he isn't speaking the entire truth.

“It was all in your head,” Spock says comfortingly. ”Your crew is safe and we will continue to make sure of it.”

Jim smiles, averting his eyes from Spock’s gaze.

“Thanks, Spock, that- that means a lot,” he mumbles.

“Of course, it is my responsibility to look after our crew- and my pleasure to see to your wellbeing.”

Jim smiles.

 

A silence follows, the darkness of the room encompassing them. 

Growing self-conscious of his pounding heart, the man still sitting so close to him, and the fact that he hasn't quite told the truth, Jim laughs awkwardly under his breath, keeping his eyes locked on the floor in front of him.

As the seconds tick by, he finally forces his head up to meet Spock's expecting gaze.

Spock seems to sense his discomfort, standing up.

“I’m making the situation worse, I- I should go.” He gets up and starts to move away.

Jim wants to start crying all over again, cursing himself for misleading the Vulcan. “No, Spock!” he exclaims, instinctively reaching out to grab his arm and pull him back.

“You're- it's fine, you being here, that was nice, thank you,” he rambles. “I'm just not used to having someone here while I'm so- vulnerable, I guess.”

He pauses, his tired mind working on finding the right words. “Just- please don’t go. Not right now.” 

With a nod, Spock sits back down, and Jim breathes easier with his presence so close.

Taking a deep breath, he says: "I- I didn't tell you the entire truth, about the dream. It was you. The person that died- it was you, and I- just-"

Next to him, he can feel Spock freeze.

A tear escapes his eye, and he realises that he is shaking again. Noticing, Spock looks at him for a moment and asks slowly: "I assume that, in human culture, a hug would be offered to give comfort in such a situation?”

Jim's heart swells at Spock’s words, but he immediately shakes his head. "You don't have to do that, I mean-"

"Are you uncomfortable with the thought?" 

“No, I, uh- I think a hug would be nice right now.”

Spock steps forward again, opening his arms.

Feeling like a little kid, Jim falls into them, nuzzling his face the crook of Spock's neck.

"I couldn't bear the thought of you not being there anymore" he whispers into Spock's skin, feeling the other man's arms tightening around him. "I know we've never talked about this much, but- you're it for me, you know? And you don't have to say it back, or anything, just- whatever happens, I'll always be yours."

He could hear a sharp intake of breath. Was Spock taking this well? At least he was still hugging him...

"I feel great- _affection_ for you as well, Jim. It would be my pleasure to be romantically united with you for a long time."

 

Jim feels tears in his eyes again, but this time the reason is very different.

"Love you so much..." He snuggles deeper into Spock, who is still holding him close.

"I love you too, my t'hy'la."

"What's that mean?" Jim mumbles, already feeling half asleep.

"Do not worry about it" Spock kissed his head and lowered them both to lie on the bed again. "We will talk more in the morning." 

**Author's Note:**

> Spock doesn't intrude on Jim's privacy by feeling hus feelings without asking bc a) Jim told him it's okay to touch without asking once they started dating and b) Spock can already sense something through the beginnings of a bond and touches Jim to prevent him from noticing 
> 
> I also have a nearly finished getting together (instead of established relationship) version of this bc I forgot what I started this as halfway through writing it xS  
> Should i still post it? It's basically the same as this...
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos, Comments and constructive criticism are always greatly appreciated!


End file.
